Marriage Fit for the Gods
by BookNerdluver21
Summary: Arranged marriages are usually set up by the parents of two separate families, yes? Well what if one was set up by the Gods? what if one was set up by the Gods hundreds of year before it actually happens and what if the arranged marriage was set up for our two favorite rivals in Hogwart? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. What was the world coming too?
1. Prologue

Arranged marriages are usually set up by the heads of two separate houses wishing to make an agreement right? Well I've heard, and don't get me wrong, it was a few months ago, but there was one arranged marriage set up by the Gods. Apparently these two people were just perfect for each other. So the gods set them up and they are being blessed apparently by the gods as well. You may have already heard this story but It may surprise you about what I have to say. I personally only recently heard about this, and I work for them, you know. But The story starts in the realm of the Gods. All the gods met up for a banquet when suddenly had a vision about two young men years into the future and they were the souls of two gods that had been lost at war with the Under Realms. They were soulmates. They would be born in the year 1990, only a month apart.

This is where their story begins.

And ends.

Or so I've been told, but Listen to my story and see if you believe me in the end or not. For this story, takes your through the hardship and hatred of one man into the love and affection of another. If you listen to my story and believe me then well try looking at life differently afterwords and maybe you'll understand.

* * *

NEED BETA and R&R please! Constructive criticism is the best! even if it makes me cry sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Ok? Except the pen and paper this was first written on. Other than that. Zilch. Nada. ZERO. Anyway. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and any other mentioned characters in this Story. Thank you.

Harry Potter lay staring at the pristine, chapel like (in his opinion) ceiling of the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, waiting for the right moment to….

"Don't even think of trying to escape, Mr. Potter. That fall should have killed you." Madame Pomfrey scolded.

"But it didn't'. So can I go now?"

"No, Dumbledore said to keep you here until he comes down and tells you where to go."

"Harry! My dear boy! Are you quite alright?"

'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.' Thought Harry as he slowly, yet not as painfully as he thought it would be, turned to look at the entrance to the Hospital Wing.

"Albus, I want two things down and I want them done fast. First things first, I demand a resort. There's nothing in the rules saying a resort can't be demanded by a student if they feel they don't belong. I never belonged in Gryffindor, ever. And it's high time that hat got to put me where it wanted."

"And where might that be, m'boy?" Dumbledore asked?

"Wherever my mate is, this leads me to my next point. I want Draco Malfoy front and center or things will get ugly." Harry stated.

And Albus ran, through the halls to his office, where he then grabbed the very old, slightly dusty hat, and while he ran to get Severus and Young Mr. Malfoy, he stated to the Hat,

"There has been a demand for a re-sort. For one Young Mr. Potter."

"Finally," the hat croaked.

"Severus! Severus, my dear Friend! Please go and get Young Mister Malfoy to the Hospital Wing!" Dumbledore cried as he saw Severus walking towards his chambers.

"And why should I do that?" Severus drawled.

"Because Draco's mate awaits him there where Mr. Potter will also receive his re-sort, although I have no idea why Draco needs to be there for the re-sort."

"Because Draco is his mate, you daft old fool! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Severus yelled as he ran towards the Slytherin Common rooms.

"Draco!" Severus bellowed (which is very rare for the man to do…) "To the Hospital Wing! NOW! "

Constructive Criticism Please! Until Next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Re-sort

Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1.

"Hello again, Hat." Harry said when he saw Dumbledore, Severus, and the hat (the hat didn't walk. It was carried) walk in.

"Dumbledore, get the sorting done. Potter, you will see you mate in a few short seconds. I want to see where you belong before I get him." Severus said.

Dumbledore put the hat on Harry's head, and "SLYTHERIN!" was called in to the semi-empty Hospital Wing.

"Now, Snape, get me my mate."

"Call him Prof-"

"I will not call him Professor Snape because I won't not for a long while."

"And why is that my dear mate?" drawled a voice from behind Severus.

"Because-"

Harry immediately silenced himself, recognizing the voice of his mate.

"That's what I thought."

"Are you mad?" Harry asked quietly.

"That you woke me up at 3 in the morning or that you are in the hospital wing when Severus, specifically told you not to get into any trouble?" Draco Malfoy said stepping out from behind Severus Snape.

"Severus never told me not to get into trouble! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to! Severus! You lied to me! How could you!" Harry argued.

Draco then turned to Severus. "And you lied to me! Severus! I trusted you! Why did you lie to me and Harry? He could have seriously gotten hurt!"

"U-umm?" Severus stuttered and then ran.

They then turned to Dumbledore who was frozen at the amount of yelling and just the shock that harry called Severus, well, Severus.

"Dumbledore we want our own rooms, preferably in the dungeons, and we want you to send Dobby to get my things. You will do these things and then assign Dobby to become the house-elf to our rooms." Draco said.

"We want these done in a quick and discreet fashion. And they have to be done now. Because in 4 hours something huge is going to happen and Draco and I will be either forced to mate or we will mate before then, we will be warding the rooms and Draco and I will be absent from classes for the next 3 weeks."

Dumbledore nodded and almost robotically (a muggle toy if anyone else is a witch or wizard who didn't take muggle studies want to know)

"Before I go, Harry what are you? Like what creatures blood runs through your veins?

"I am not the thing you think I am. And that's all I'm going to tell you."

"But-"

"No, Dumbledore. Get the room ready now!" roared Harry, Magic crackling around him.

And, again, Dumbledore ran, like hell was on his heels.

Dobby came to get them from the Hospital wing 10 minutes later.

"Dobby is very pleased to serve Harry Potter and Master Malfoy, again, sirs!" the elf squeaked.

"Very good Dobby, thank you for doing this, don't call Draco, Master Malfoy. He's Draco, and I'm Harry."

"Yes sirs!" Dobby squeaked again, "Would sirs like to be headed to their new room? I know Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in quite the pickle."

"Yes, Dobby. We are in quite the pickle. Yes, then lead us to our new rooms."

"Yes Sirs!"

And with that they were lead to their new rooms where, after a very long walk, they decided food would be good, before they continued with their very early morning.

"Harry these waffles are amazing! Where did you learn to cook?"

"From my relatives, Draco. They always made me cook. So I know how to make a lot of muggle dishes."

"Oh, sore spot huh?"

"Just a little bit, but once I'm done with you, I'll never have to go there ever again."

"Done with me huh? I'll show you who going to be done with."

Harry gasped as lips came crashing down onto his.

"Mmph! Draco! Wait! We should go and get ready for the ceremony! You know we can't mate until afterwards."

"I know…. But I can't wait. You know how much I love you."

"I know. And I love you more but you have to wait. Or we'll be scolded by the gods." Harry murmured into Draco's shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Let's go and get ready, love. You know how much fun I have washing your hair." It's true; Draco loved to wash Harry's hair. Which by now without the haircut he usually got was now down to the middle of his back.

Draco Malfoy was currently starting to worry.

Harry hadn't said a word for 2 hours. And the ceremony was starting in less than two hours.

"Harry, love? What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing, Draco. Nothing's wrong."

"But, Harry. You've been all quite since we got here. What's wrong? You have to trust me, from now on remember?"

"Of course I remember… But I don't know if you want to know this about me….." Harry muttered not looking at Draco.

"Harry, I want to know all about you. And I will always be with you."

"But why will you be with me Draco? Because you are my mate or because you actually feel something for me?"

"Harry, you know I love you with all of my heart. And the fact that I'm your mate doesn't change that fact. If it did change it I think it'd only make the love I have stronger for you." Draco pulled harry in for a hug, "so now will you tell me what's got your stomach in a twist? Because I would never purposefully try to harm you in any way."

"Well… umm, Draco please don't be mad…" Harry stuttered out in a small voice.

"What's wrong love?"

"When we were eating breakfast I remembered some of the things my uncle did to me and I thought I'd tell you. But you cant get mad at me please! I was little like 7 or 8 when it happened. But my uncle came home from work one day drunk and my aunt and cousin were out shopping and he- oh god Draco, he raped me, and he doesn't even remember it!" Harry burst into tears on Draco's shoulder.

"Oh, Harry, Love. I'm not mad. You don't deserve to be anywhere near those muggles ever again. And when we have finished mating and the ceremony you will come live with me in Malfoy manor and my father will be very pleased to have you there. And since we are disbanding from Dumbles, would you like to talk with the Dark Lord about their punishments?"

"Draco, I'm not done…. The Dursley's starved me and I was forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs for the first 10 years of my life and then I got my Hogwarts letter and Vernon beat me, when I found out I was a wizard. I had to go to the hospital for surgery to stop the internal bleeding, and I have 7 broken ribs and a broken leg when he was done. And then I came back from my first year and dobby dropped a cake on visitors and Vernon raped me again and he beat me and left me to die this time. I almost did die. And then after 5 year when S-Sirius died Dumbles took me back and said to them to make me feel useless and weak for the next year, and to beat me and do whatever else filled their needs with me…

"It was terrible, Draco! I started cutting and sending letters to people and trying to get someone to come and get me away from that hell-hole and Lucius got a letter I guess and he came and got me to Severus and, then I met you. And I started to heal slowly. But Draco, my Heart. My heart isn't going to heal without you, because you are my heart. If I don't have you, I don't know what I'll do with myself. I'll probably waste away and die because I wouldn't know what to do."

"You'll never go back there ever again. Ever. Not on my life. No matter how hard Dumbles tries he'll never make you go back. And when we are done bonding I'm taking you straight to the Dark Lord and we are going to plan their(the Dursley's) death with him because they deserve it after what they did to you."

"Do you think he'll make you take the mark? Or me? Will we need to take the mark?"

"No, dearest Raven," an almost thundering voice said in their heads, "Ther will be no need for you to take the mark, for He has his own story, his own life ruined by Dumbledore."

Draco and Harry immediately got down on one knee with their heads bowed towards the giant of a man.

"My Lord." They murmured.

"How many times-"

"always one more." Harry stated with a grin.

"It's good to see you smiling Raven."

"Why does he get a cool nickname!" Draco cried out in irritation.

"Because your name is cooler than mine."

And that's all for now, my loves! Sorry! I'm on a train and have no internet connection at the hotels I stay at. Marriott is expensive…..


	4. Author

A/N: My computer crashed last week and I lost all my story data and all my everything else. Sorry but it will be a while before I post anything….. I have to re-write most of my stories from scratch now.


	5. Chapter 5

A Little sneak peek, I'll post the rest later.

* * *

Marriage Fit for the Gods

Chapter 3: The Gods Permission

"**GODS speaking!"**

"_parseltongue"_

'_thoughts'_

"Regular Speaking"

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!**

_Draco and Harry immediately got down on one knee with their heads bowed towards the giant of a man._

_"My Lord." They murmured._

_"How many times-"_

_"Always one more." Harry stated with a grin._

_"It's good to see you smiling, Raven."_

_"Why does he get a cool nick-name!" Draco cried out in irritation._

_"Because your name is cooler than mine."_

Chronos* chuckled at the two's antics and spoke in a booming voice full of energy and knowledge,

"**Come, young ones, it is time." **

"Yes, lord." Harry and Draco said with a grin.

"**Stop goofing of you two. I'm serious this time."**

"Sorry." Draco turned to Harry and said,

"Love, this will be the last chance to tell me anything you want before we are turned. Is that ok with you?"

"Dearest the only thing I want to tell you before we are turned is, when we get back you owe me chocolate."

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate. Because we both know that I will be the one to come back pregnant and I will want compensation."

You want Chocolate compensation for me getting you pregnant? Is that it"

"No I just can't think of anything else at the moment, except for me getting married to you." Harry said with a heart-warming smile.

"**Are you two done bickering? We are on a schedule."** Chronos said holding up a pocket watch the size of Harry's torso.

"Yes we are done. Take us to the Gardens of Marriage, Sir Chronos, Lord of Time."

"**Finally, I've wanted to get out of this stuffy place for the past few minutes."**

Harry and Draco lightly touched the gods hand and were transported to the Gardens of Marriage for the final test of love. Upon arriving they were met with many cheers and whistles, All the gods and Goddesses were waiting in their finest robes made of gold, awaiting the two to be married.

_**HERE IT PART OF CHAPTER 3 I NEVER HAVE TIME ANYMORE SO THIS IS PART ONE OF CHAPTER 3 PART 2 WILL BE UP IN A COUPLE WEEKS.**_


	6. Authors Note2

A/N:

Dear Readers.

I am stuck at an impenetrable wall. Writers block some may call it. I Have wanted to post something for you all to enjoy but I am stuck. I will continue to write for the good of, well writing. And If something does pop into my head I shall write just for you. If my lovely readers want to give me ideas I can write about those too. But for now I am at road block of much non-writing. If anyone would like to help me then give Ideas. Right now I'm am trying to finish chapter 3, and to make up for lost time I am trying to make it extra long. But again. I'm stuck. When I post I will get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness but for now. I'm absolutely very sorry for not posting for a while!

Sincerely,

MyBatmanLovesMe21


	7. Authors Note 20

Authors Note

*is hiding behind a couch pillow*

Eto- Ehehehe. Sorry about not posting

AFTER THIS IM GOING TO HANG MYSELF FOR BEING A BAD AUTHOR.(not really)

I'm a terribly sorry for not updating at all. Really I truly am. I wish I could update more but I'm at a severe writers block. Every time I try to write something for anything for Marriage Fit for the Gods or any other story. Seriously anything. I hit a dead end. I've come up with nothing my head is blank and I'm going through some tough moments right now in school, and with the rest of my life. I've hit a complete dead end. I had a story it's pretty much all typed up on my phone but I haven't had the time nor the energy to type it up on my laptop and post it.

It may be a few months before I get any ideas I'm not sure. When I do I'll write them all out and get them up ASAP but right now I need a break from life and I'm not getting one anywhere in the near future.

I'm sorry, so sorry.

I'll write whenever I get ideas but I have no idea how often that'll be.

Lots of love, (and begging for forgiveness)

Book-y.


End file.
